Death Note: Relight Continued
by OngoingGenie
Summary: What happens to the legendary Kira after the grave? What really happens to Light after his villainous death? I'm about to tell you. All shall be explained in the Relight movie scene continuation of Death Note...The human realm better be prepared.
1. Pilot

**Re-Light Continued.**

~Notice: It's entirely possible for you to have seen every episode of Death Note and not be aware of what Relight is. That's fine. Relight was a compiled anime movie showing of all the events of Death Note. There were eventually two Relight movies, all in a first person point of view from Ryuk. What's significant about this is that Relight showed the Shinigami version of Light after his death on the staircase. Shinigami Light then meet Ryuk and left for the human realm. That was all it showed. It was curious to say the least. So I'm going to attempt to add to that clip. Enjoy. J

 ** _Re-Light Continued #1_**

The gate to the human realm was now open.

A new shinigami waited at its entrance, slowly pacing towards it.

The shinigami version of Light dragged his feet slowly along the grey-black stone to the portal. He looked up at the portal, Death Note in hand, and smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time. But only seconds after rage once again corrupted him as he slammed his skeletal fist into the stone wall.

The portal shined an ocean blue with white swivels of melted marshmallows flowing in a whirlpool around that blue. Light could even smell the population of the human realm on the other side of the portal, the smell of trash and age old remains.

Light knew he could still save the world.

His hand grazed the edge of the portal as it slowly consulved and attracted him inside.

He emerged on a small remote beach. It was pitch black in the sky, and small dots of where an eraser had been filled it. He walked to where the beach veered off into a grove of tall grass.

Light waved his arms through the grass and felt a million straws made of feathers flow around him. Ahead of him a collection of tall rectangles and blackened shapes with glowing patterns, all clustered together with helicopters and planes forcing a loud _pew_ sound from above.

A perfect domain for God to return.

Maniacal laughter filled the air.

Light raised his limbs outside the tall grass and into the sky, as they waved around in erratic and random directions.

They looked like noodles flinging from side to side almost. The city still loomed about and beyond the small grove. Nearby a small tree called Light's name and proclaimed its opinion of him coming over, its leaves bristling in the wind like chimes.

Light thought that was an excellent suggestion.

He procured his new Death Note and put his arms down.

Light made his way to the tree slowly, dragging himself through the tall grass until he was slumped down on the trees side.

The trees bark felt like sandpaper and bacon as Light leaned his head onto it calming it as his new pillow. He gasped the nature coxed air into his lungs, honing his senses to where he was now. It was a hot shower as the air flowed out of his mouth.

Light opened up the Death Note.

Its pages practically glowed upon his face, completely void of writing.

Smiling, Light used his new shinigami fingers as a writing utensil as he pressed down on the page and wrote… _Near_.

Images and memories of the boy blew into his thoughts. His unbelievable luck and adult intelligence. His riffled milk white tangled bushy mess of hair flowing down. Curling around the Death Notes pages.

The memories then subsided.

Light clenched his teeth.

He couldn't recall, not even with all of his thoughts focused, what Nears real first name had been. He scribbled out what he had wrote and hastily closed the Death Note and shoot off the ground.

His feet felt tired and dragged. He induced occasional nausea like green fluid in his vision upon himself. Light sighed an exasperated breath of arsenic.

He knew he couldn't do it again.

He would need a puppet to fight for him.

Light broke into a sprint towards the looming city ahead of him.

He could feel the consistent spit of a fan in front of him, sending flowing waves of air all around. As he ran, time ticked by like gelatin sliding. It was tedious, monotonous, and most of all frustrating to Light.

He entered into the city of Fukuoka.

Its towering beams of red glowing space rained down on Light. This made him laugh. Nobody saw. Light ran to the side of a large complex as differing and various plans of action spiraled around his skull.

A variety of different vehicles drove by, headlights blaring Lights vision like a flashlight directed in someone's eye. Sign posts hung above each individual corner, presenting their unique street name to the cars drifting by below.

Light sat down on the curb.

He looked out at the city.

He got drunk on its eloquent light and texture, as is eyes flew around its corners, touching everything they could.

Lave red contrasted with silky purple over a canvas of yellow. It was a menagerie of colors encased by buildings and advertisements.

Light then blinked, and time flew away.

It was early morning and the sky showcased bright light down upon Fukuoka. Light's shinigami body slowly awoke from its mummified slumber and got to its feet. He watched as differing varying people traversed to their next desired location. Burly business men, bummed homeless, casual runners, and one lonely school girl strengthening her arms to carry a towering pile of books.

Her feet were swindling chopstick arms, and her schools books were the base of those arms. She had prominent brown lushes' hair like milk chocolate and an exceptionally tall figure for someone of her communal stature.

She walked in confident strides and lifted her head above the book pile like an Easter Island head. Light could hear her casual footsteps from a distance away, each one an expertly timed tick of a clock.

The shinigami made his way to the girl.

Light walked beside the girl all the way to her front doorstep.

As the girl opened up the fall orange door, Light rushed passed her and into what he could only assume was her room. Once inside, (he floated through her door,) he laid his Death Note on her carpet and subsided to the corner of the room.

The carpet featured a mixed pattern of red and pink, an odd and ironic choice for the puppet Light thought. He then noticed the remarkable similarity this girl's room had to his own back at the Yagami household. He saw her tan brown desk, stiff and organized like a cubical both. Her personal balcony with roses on each corner. Light brushed his hands over the roses and smelled their decaying scent. He looked out at the world…He finally was a God.

It wasn't exactly what he had expected.

But just as the philosophical thought passed, the door opened, with the girl at its entrance.

She made her way to the desk but stopped midway.

The girl looked at her new notebook on the carpet, its black contrast with the carpets color presenting it as an extremely foreign object. The girl's brows lunged downward as she felt the Death Notes smooth pages and dense leather cover.

She called out, "Mom! Did you get me a new journal? One that reads, 'Death Note?'"

Light suppressed a laugh and hide on the backside of the balcony, hanging like a wild monkey of death.

Ownership of the Death Note had just been passed on.

The girl's mother Light guessed called back, her voice echoing down the halls and corridors of the house, "No sweetie. I didn't get you a new journal. Are you sure it's not one of your old ones?"

A banana shaped smile spread across the girls face. She stood up, flipping through the Death Note's pages until she arrived at its back. Carved on the back page like a cave painting were the Death Note's rules. Light paraphrased the rules to himself. He knew them by heart.

The girl replied to her mother across the house, "never mind mom, I think this is one of my old ones like you said!"

An echoed scream returned, "Okay, that's fine."

Then the girl began reading the Death Notes rules allowed, yet simultaneously taking caution so her mother couldn't hear her words.

She read, "Death Note, how to use it…The human whose name is written in this notebook… Shall die."

Spurting out laughter, she continued reading.

Light watched her from the distance, still remaining on the wrong side of the girl's balcony.

Anxiety quickly threatened him, but he vanquished his feelings and gripped his fingers tighter around the wooden siding, tearing at every splinter and rubbing its placid dirt like features.

Light hung on that ledge until the sun turned orange.

The girl was about to write a name in the Death Note.

However as soon as her pen made contact with the page, it repulsed backward immediately. The girl turned around, frozen stiff.

Her hands tightened to balls of stone. Her small muscles jumped up with excitement. Sweat danced along the curves of her face, and Light could almost smell its salty flavor. With her Adams Apple extended outward, she gripped her shoulders.

Before her, stood a monster.

Light spoke, "Hello…" flinging himself up from the balcony, he gestured the girl to him.

She trembled and rolled her feet backward like a terrified orphan.

Light then walked into the dead center of the girls red and pink carpet.

He looked into the girls eyes and said, "If you haven't already heard of me, I'm Kira."

~Notice: Well…that's it for now. Thanks to all my readers who took some time out of their day to view my work. I may or may not include a continuation of Relight, however that decision depends entirely on the success of this. Other than that I sincerely hope you enjoyed. Also please don't steal my work, I actually put some level of effort into these things…Have a nice day from OngoingGenie.

R.R.

P.S. I do highly enjoy a critical response to my writings, just don't be the guy who hates. Nobody enjoys that. ;)

Please follow and rate to stay up to date. (That rhymes.)


	2. The New Kira

**_Re-Light Continued #2_**

The contract was presented.

The girl rattled with fear, outstretching her hand and twirling her fingers around the tips of her sharpie black hair.

Light stood mischievously above her like a king. He leaned down, cradling the Death Note into his palm. The girl slammed herself against the door, her face transforming melody pink and her breath gaining speed. Light quipped to himself at the humor of her terror, yet, he found himself dissipated.

(Everything dimmed to blood red, outlining Light.)

 **Dang it! I'm losing her. I've already revealed the Death Note to her… however I can still erase her memory, no…Not yet at least. I'll have to persuade her to my side if this is to work.**

The girl passed away from the door, slowly gaining the tenacity to form words, she said, "look, I don't know who. Or what, you are. My name is Masuyo, and your, um Kira."

Light nodded curtly, a grim bow of a smile curling upon him, "that's right."

He then preemptively added, "Have you never heard of me?" The girl flustered, and Light could taste the fear coming from her. It was radiant.

"No, I haven't heard the name" Masuyo said.

(Once again, blood red.)

 **Yes! This opens up a whole new door. Since Kira was the biggest criminal mastermind the world ever saw, for her to have never heard of me…Years must have passed since the Kira case, also, this could also suggest that Near and the SPK never went public with the information. But, why would they never release it unless… Of course! The Death Note. Near must have deduced that exposing the existence of the Death Note would carry with it a public uproar. It would fundamentally change the course of history. The notebooks existence must still be secret.**

 **Perfect…I now have an advantage.**

Masuyo made her way to the nearby chair at her desk. She rocked herself down drowsily and domed her head down, outstretching her hands lazily and rubbing the smooth fabric of her starchy pants.

Masuyo expelled her concerns, "So, you're a weird monster thing named Kira? Right?"

Light, moving his arms to fold tightly behind his back tucked away, presented himself as formally as a shinigami possibly could muster. He wrapped his fingers around his leggings, exhaustedly pulling them stiff to the point that the fabric threatened to untangle its maze of simplistic threads. He thoughtfully attempted to imagine how Masuyo had gained such courage to deliberately begin questioning him.

He bounced her words back, "Yes…that's me. You know, you sure seemed to have gained such a sudden burst of confidence around a shinigami like myself."

Sifting around, Masuyo heard the definitive sounds of her own fingers twitching and crackling around her legs. Her face rotated like a clock, "A shini what?"

Light felt a sensation in his sides like milk and honey mixed with everything delightful in the world as he boomed out a horrendous parade of comical laughter, "Hahahahaha! You really don't know…well, I suppose were getting somewhere now at least." He then quitted himself and stiffly proceeded, "well see. I'm a shinigami of the shinigami realm. Your people, the humans, believe us to be nothing more than myth and legend…But you see, that's not exactly the case, now is it?"

Embracing a microscopic rusted coin, Light hunched down heavily, bringing the abused coin along for the forgetfully dull trip. His fingers rustled the multitude of curves and crevices on the aged coins surface. It was like touching purely refined marble. The coin then made impactful contact with the dense birch wood floor, slinging around in reflectively bright circles that illuminated the eyes watch. A peaceful ringing radiated from the coins ever increasing rapid movement as it came to an abrupt halt on tails after.

Light, moving sternly back like an elderly home resident, sat feebly cross-legged, pressing a sharp jet black finger to the coin, "so…what do you think?" He motioned, whilst outstretching his elongated shinigami arms.

Leaning gracefully forward to the coin, Masuyo hesitantly questioned Light, "You mean to tell me…humph, you're lying." She clenched her porcelain fists tight, hurtling her soft blanket black hair speedily backward in ignorance, "you honestly expect me to believe you to be some evil demon that came from some. Some. Underworld of some sort. Ha! Fat chance."

Masuyo had a false sense of reality.

Light motioned his sharp steely fingertip around the coins lined and layered edges. He toyed with it subconsciously like a baby, moving it side to side, allowing a dull cutting sound to penetrate the thick immersive air. He then harmonized with that sound, "well let me see. It would have to be a pretty realistic costume this thing. Also, there was me hanging from your balcony all afternoon."

Surprise instantly washed over Masuyo as a mischievous grin carefully crept along Light's face. Masuyo flustered pink and hatefully clenched her smooth fabric fists, rising warily onto her feet, she yelled, "You what! You've been here all day!"

Light lazily wafted his skeletal wrist through the now pitch black of the room, pushing Masuyo's claims to the ground as he responded, "relax, it's what I do."

Growling, Masuyo stomped her way back to her plastic chair. She began twirling a green mechanical pencil with a night grey top. She then loudly cast an irritated response, "oh, I see, it's, 'what you do.' What the hell are you? Get out of my home."

Light knew that rare luck hadn't completely chosen to side with him. He also knew he would have to perform some hasty scheming if he was to gain a firm handle on the declining situation. He refused Masuyo's strict and abrupt command saying, "I believe I already told you of my nature, now, if I am to depart, one: you allow me to make an optional request. Then two: if you choose to decline that request, I indulge in erasing your memories. Sound far?"

Masuyo gripped her mechanical pencil, giving it a forceful spin along the rough slippery surface of her shinning clear desk. A sound like a treadmill flipped on its sides filled Light and Masuyo's ears. "So now you can wipe my memory, fine. I'd rather be ride of this little memory anyway. But, what's this…request?"

The coin was spread up to balance on its small side. Neither heads nor tails kissing the ground. An eerie essence came about Light. He said, "It's simple really. All I need you to do is kill seven trillion people."

The mechanical pencil's speed vanished as Masuyo gripped her hand on it. She looked down to Light, her head tilting slightly to the right as her nose shriveled up. She said, "I see you have a since of humor."

"I wasn't joking." Replied Light.

Masuyo's grip on the pencil harshly tightened as she said, "you…You weren't."

Light flipped his coin swiftly into the air like a ball. It whirled around doing flips for a while, eventually landing back in his skinny palm with a thud, tails still facing the waxy ceiling. He responded, "Not in the slightest."

Leaning back, Masuyo allowed for her fingers to curtly snuggle themselves into her hair, making a hazy mess of what had already been there. She let out a quick shiver and goose bumps sailed around her tiny pail arms. Sighing, she said, "I…I just need a moment to process all of this."

Light tossed his coin back into space. It seemed to be becoming a habitual affair for him, as the coin landed and flew again and again. He then tossed the coin through the warm air to Masuyo. The coin smoothly landed in her hand like a plane incoming to an airport. She gleamed at it, a brightly lit twinkle in her eye as she did so. Light stood supportively over her and said, "That's fine. But I'm just letting you know…It was _you_ who found the Death Note, not anyone else. That means that the universe must have chosen you to become its ruler." Light paused, staring at Masuyo like a father figure. He then continued, "You were always destined to do this."

Hands curling up and around the rusty coin, Masuyo clutched it with an unbelievable strength. Her eyes began to uncontrollably tear up as she fumbled herself to her flat feet. She then paced around the cozy room, swaying her free hands through the curtains of the balcony and allowing her head to fall to the ground. She stared at the floor and said, "You, do you really think so?"

Light folded up his arms and replied, "Yes."

Masuyo tossed the coin through the air and back to Light. He caught it with a snatch and began spinning it along the desk, still landing consistently on tails. Masuyo said, "ok, but why am I killing millions of innocent people?"

Light, flipping the coin into the sky once more, responded, "You're not. That would be truly evil. No, you're going to be killing off the ones who already deserve to die."

Stuffing her hands halfway into her pants pockets, Masuyo huffed, "no one deserves to die."

Standing back, Light throw the coin to the ground. A loud clinging on the floor echoed through the home, and he feared that Masuyo's mother would overhear the commotion. He rebutted, "Are you sure about that?"

Masuyo tightly wadded up the curtain drapes around her hands. Light, waving one singular finger through to taunt Masuyo, walked further along, passing her up to head for the balcony. He stopped at its ridge were he had be hanging all afternoon and hunched himself over saying, "here, hop onto my back… I'll show you this realms rotting core."

Masuyo released the curtain drapes at once, she stood back, aghast. She then dashed back across the room and reluctantly bent down and took the coin. Light, still remaining hunched over, prepared for a tremendous amount of weight to pull on him. Masuyo blushed all around, as red consumed every inch of her checks. Squeezing her hands as tightly as a fist fighter, Masuyo took off at an incredible dash, landing squarely on top of Lights back. Light released an _oomph_.

Air and wind suddenly curled around Masuyo as she was lifted into the icy cold spring atmosphere. She screamed with glee and was wafted upward even higher. She thought she could touch the grey nighttime clouds. Light shuffled his feet along the tops of Masuyo's roof, its clay multitude of stained red bricks slowing his pace dramatically.

Masuyo glanced longingly at her hand as Light bounced forward, then she uncurled her clasp on the coin, and began to whimper as she released it. Light then took off into the night sky, making use of his new found shinigami ability's to hop from roof to roof like a person playing hopscotch on a massive scale.

The coin landed on heads this time.

...

The gods of death themselves flew through the night.

Light hopped from house to house, bouncing from a variety of walls and roofs. They were like landing and jumping pads for him. One after the next.

"Where are we going?" Said Masuyo.

Light quipped, "To the parts of this city you aren't supposed to see."

Questioningly glaring at him, Masuyo asked, "What's that supposed to mean. I've seen every stretch of Fukuoka before."

Light performed a spin past a city block, clasping to the shingles of a random house and quickly climbing aboard. He replied, "not when their like this…you'll see."

Masuyo just shrugged it off as the two made a break through the city, Light hastily moving for its center.

He had a plan.

(The world turned blood red.)

 **Ok, I've made it this far. Now, Masuyo's going to need to see the evils of this world. The horrible things criminals do. Once then, I can begin to sway her to my side of thinking. Hahahahahaha… Revenge will be** ** _mine_** **.**

Light dashed at hyper speed around the sidings of a tall tower. Masuyo screamed and flung her hands into the wind. She was a tourist who was experiencing something wild for the first time.

A bullet ran through the air.

Realizing his brilliant opportunity, Light dashed through the city towards the calling of crim. He landed himself and Masuyo on the top of what was probably a large business corporation's headquarters.

"What do you think that was Masuyo?" said Light.

Hesitating, Masuyo said, "You know exactly what that was… Don't you?"

"I don't mean to scar you, but if you are to be this world's ruler, you must know what you're going to rule."

"I suppose your right."

"Good, glade to see your coming to my way of thinking. Now let's check it out. Shall we?" Said Light.

With that, Light stretched out his legs and jumped off the top of the building like it was nothing. For him, it must truly have been nothing, he was a shinigami after all.

The two of them made a sharp landing on the corner of the block as yet another spark of gunfire was spread through the night. Light gripped his ears, carefully scanning the area. He saw similar street signs and cars with flashing lights fly by as they headed away from the commotion. Masuyo began to panic and quickly started poking and prodding at Lights shoulder. She said, "hey, dumbass. You do realize you're not on a building anymore." She glared around franticly, "anyone can see you. You're exposed."

Light hunched over, expelling and resisting the urge to laugh. He said, "You know, that's not vary nice. Also, only you can see me. Now if you don't mind, I'm listing for the criminals."

"But why can nobody else see you?"

Light huffed and said, "I'll explain later."

Another thundering shoot was fired through Fukuoka. Light smiled, then he zoomed so fast that Masuyo thought she might fall. He only needed her to be safe he thought to himself. She doesn't need comfort, at least not yet.

They continued their incline through the streets, swerving past a multitude of treacherous structures as the city shinned bright lights off all the spectrum their way. Light and Masuyo then came to an abrupt halt. The sudden stop nearly flung Masuyo to the street. She stopped herself however, looking up from the frenzy.

Three hostages. One gun.

Light inquired to a lamppost that stood directly next to them. It had a silvery length about it and was as skinny as a twig. He gripped a hand around it and said, "Ok, time to hop off."

"What! You want me to just stand here and watch this like it's a movie."

"Essentially."

"You're insane. I have to do something now that you brought me here."

Light used his other hand and patted Masuyo's head, messing up her hair and making a leaf pile out of it. He said, "That's the point though Masuyo. Can't you see? It's _you_ that has to do something. Even if the cops are able to apprehend this guy, you honestly think they're going to be able to save all three of those hostages. Its unlikely, to say the least."

Masuyo clenched her sleeves, then, she reluctantly hopped down the lampposts sides and stabled her feet to the ground. Walking past Light and to the buildings edge, she could see just across the street police cars lined like an audience encircling one man with a steely gun in hand. He pointed the weapon at all three hostages, moving it from side to side like a wizard's wand. Masuyo said, "Well. What now. I'm unarmed and unless you can pull a bazooka out from under those robes of yours then there's nothing I can do."

Light gently hit himself in the head, shaking it sarcastically and putting on a show for the satire of Masuyo. He said, "Even if I could, I wouldn't need to. You have something with you that's a thousand times stronger than a bazooka."

Masuyo raised an eyebrow to Light's suggestiveness. Then, turning down to look in her arm, she saw the Death Note, its bold white letters glaring in the wind. She thought to herself, had it been there the whole time? How had she not noticed it? She then slowly opened up its pages, staring at the name _Near_ written across the top.

"Who's-"

"It's not important."

"Then why did you want him dead?"

"Focus on the task at hand."

"Promise to explain later like before?"

"Fine, but look forward, people's lives are at stake here, you must act."

Masuyo looked onward, she then made a break for the police, turning and running as Light stood solemnly.

(The lampposts shin melted blood red.)

 **Yes! It's working. She may not seem it, but Masuyo has the intelligence of a philosopher. I can already see what's she's up to. Which in turn, is perfect. She's going to need experience if she's to be the new Kira. That being said, I could have easily used my new found shinigami eyes to simply read off that rodents name to her. But that would have been too basic. She needs to grow. To learn. That being said, I think I'll sit back and enjoy the show.**

Light watched as Masuyo jogged her way to a police car. She radically knocked on the cars window until it gave in and shoved itself down.

A man with short and stiff brown hair and a mustache to match popped himself halfway through the car. He said, "What in the name of the Lord are you doing here?"

Twisting her face around and glancing over the car to see the criminal, Masuyo grimaced and said, "That man there, I know him."

The cop twiddled his mustache, "blood relation?"

"No. But I grew up with him my entire life. He was my dad's best friend until they had a falling out and…"

The cop's eyes widened and he replied, "wait. So, what you're trying to say to me is that you know this man's motive?"

"Sort of. You see, I haven't actually seen him in a long time, and to see him like this. Like this. Well it's just horrible!"

The cop stiffened and said, "Hey there, its ok. I understand these kinds of things. I _see it all the time_."

The worlds entered Masuyo as her acting turned more realistic. She trembled and inaudibly said, "Light."

The cop continued, "But if you can tell us anything else about this man, we'd be more than thankful for your assistance."

Masuyo swinishly asked, "Can I get in the car?" The cop smiled and gingerly opened the door as he began to take attention to his radio, barking information to what Masuyo could only assume were his fellow officers as she passed the police cars threshold and entered inside.

Light burst out laughing.

Scanning the cars insides, Masuyo's eye caught the missing detail. A misplaced individual slimmer of paper lay amongst that of the others. She stretched herself up to read its top, absorbing as much information as humanly possible before bobbing back down. Her insides rang.

 _Kenshin Matsushita_.

The name of her father's best friend…

Masuyo sprang her hand down and unfolded the Death Note to reveal a blank page. Sweat drizzled around her fingers as she glimpsed back up at the cop. The car smelled like a new book and it had a pair of fuzzy melons swinging at the driver's window.

"Hey, excuse me. Could you hand me a pen. I have this little diary journal thing of mine and I'd like to record what's happening…it. It helps me cope." Lied Masuyo.

"That's ok. Just, when you're ready, I need you to tell us everything you can." Said the cop whilst outstretching his blue jacketed arm. Resting in the grip of his hand was a small green pen with see-through plastic. Masuyo speedily took the pen form the cop and took to her Death Note.

She mumbled, "Thanks," to the cop as she began to scrawl her way to victory. Dancing her pen around, the ink formed a green outline of Kenshin Matsushita.

Three hostages lived that day.

Kenshin dropped to the ground, clasping his hands with steel grip to the threads of his shirt. An echoic shock of terror entered everyone's ears. It loomed for miles down the street as all came to look out their homes.

The cop exited the car without care for Masuyo. He sprinted to the crime scene, taking up one of the younger hostages under his arm. The taste of guts ran down Masuyo. She quivered around the seat, unbuckled herself, and opened up the police car door like the entrance to a gold mine.

The mustache police man never saw Masuyo again.

...

Light crouched down on Masuyo's balcony. Twiddling his fingers in the midnight blue and white pail moon. He looked out at the suburban streets and homes that laid behind.

(Blood red.)

 **Well. It looks like everything is going to be ok. I almost thought Masuyo wouldn't be able to do it after she didn't exit the cop car for a long time. But, now I guess I'm halfway there. In one night! That's something to be proud about I suppose…This world can still be saved.**

 **She's going to need a little time to adjust to being Kira, and she'll need to grow to be more calculating and less emotionally driven. I could since her hesitation in that car. I could feel the flow of sweat emitting from her. Like slimy drool.**

 **However, once I deem her ready. We move on to faze two… Near.**

Light removed his arms from the balcony and almost finished making his way to the roof for sleep. He stopped on the edge of the rail, looking down. There stood Masuyo staring up at him. She shaped her hand to a sword and pointed inside, her brows curling up.

"I think you might want to see this Kira." Said Masuyo.

Light hopped down and sidestepped Masuyo, walking past her and into her room. He comforted himself on the carpet and stared at the television.

The news was playing.

"What's going on?"

Masuyo slumped onto her bed and sat crisscross, staring directly to Light. She said, "Kenshin wasn't the only one to have a heart attack tonight."

Light rebutted, his stomach plummeting fifty feet, "what do you mean?"

"According to this, over thirty other heart attacks occurred in Fukuoka in the last hour."

~Notice: With that, there was another chapter. Thanks to all of you for reading and giving me such amazing support. I hope that you've enjoyed chapter two. With its growing popularity, I think I will still choose to continue. There's a lot planned for the remaining chapters. Now, I bid you farewell.

R.R

P.S. I apologize for the abrupt change in tone and voice in this chapter, I was trying to slowly improve my writing style as I went and in the end, I think I succeeded.

Bye now. Thanks for reading. J


End file.
